Psycho Rangers
|-|Psycho Rangers= |-|Monster Form= Summary The Psycho Rangers were created as evil counterparts to the Space Rangers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | At least 5-B, Likely 5-A | At least 5-B, Likely 5-A Name: Psycho Rangers Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male (Red, Black and Blue), Female (Yellow and Pink) Age: Unknown Classification: Evil Power Rangers Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Life Support (Rangers can survive in space, even while unmorphed), Shapeshifting (Can make themselves look like the Space Rangers, Can make themselves look like civilians), Telepathy (Can read the opponent's mind by touching their head), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can fire green lightning from their hands, which cause explosions, Also shown to be able to fire blue electricity, Can cause explosion seemingly out of nowhere, Can cause explosions by striking the ground), Smoke Manipulation (Can use smoke to attack), Teleportation (Can teleport by turning into energy, or by simply disappearing, Can forcefully teleport an opponent), Sealing (Can create handcuff to restrain the opponent), Energy Projection (Psycho Pink can fire energy arrows from her bow, Can fire spheres of energy from their hands), Energy Manipulation (Psycho Blue can imbue his weapon with energy), Intangibility (Can phase through solid objects), Body Control (Can rotate their heads) |-|Monster Form= All previous abilities, Energy Projection (Can fire energy from their eyes), Electricity Manipulation (Can electrocute whatever they touch), Size Manipulation (Can grow to the size of skyscrapers and battle the Megazords), Elemental Manipulation (Each Psycho Ranger represents an element, with the exception of Psycho Yellow. Psycho Red is a fire monster, Psycho Black is a rock monster, Psycho Blue is an ice monster, Psycho Pink is a plant monster), Spatial Manipulation (Can create a spatial vortex), Technological Manipulation (Took control over the Megazord) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Constantly shown to be superior to the Space Rangers, including Andros and T.J. Johnson) | At least Planet level (Said to be stronger than before), Likely Large Planet level (Fought and nearly defeated Leo Corbett) | At least Planet level+ (Can battle the likes of the Mega Voyager, the Delta Megazord, the Mega Winger Fighter Mode, the Astro Megazord or the Astro Delta Megazord), Likely Large Planet level (Fought and was mostly defeating the Galaxy Megazord, before the Astro Megazord appeared) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Constantly shown to be superior to the Space Rangers, including Andros and T.J. Johnson) | At least Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively FTL+ (Massively faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Superior to the Space Rangers) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than before) | At least Class 5, Likely far Higher (Massively stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ (Superior to the Space Rangers) | At least Class XKJ (Stronger than before), Likely Class XMJ (Fought and nearly defeated Leo Corbett) | At least Class XKJ (Can battle the likes of the Mega Voyager, the Delta Megazord, the Mega Winger Fighter Mode, the Astro Megazord or the Astro Delta Megazord), Likely Class XMJ (Fought and was mostly defeating the Galaxy Megazord, before the Astro Megazord appeared) Durability: At least Planet level (Constantly shown to be superior to the Space Rangers, including Andros and T.J. Johnson) | At least Planet level (Said to be stronger than before), Likely Large Planet level (Fought and nearly defeated Leo Corbett) | At least Planet level+ (Can battle the likes of the Mega Voyager, the Delta Megazord, the Mega Winger Fighter Mode, the Astro Megazord or the Astro Delta Megazord), Likely Large Planet level (Fought and was mostly defeating the Galaxy Megazord, before the Astro Megazord appeared) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Same as before | Standard Equipment: Psycho Sword (Red), Psycho Rod (Black), Psycho Axe (Blue), Psycho Sling (Yellow), Psycho Bow (Pink) Intelligence: Genius (Said to be smarter than the Space Rangers. Constantly fought the Space Rangers and had the upper hand. Could battle multiple Power Ranger teams at the same time) Weaknesses: The Psycho Rangers will constantly argue and turn against each other when it comes to which one of them would destroy the Power Rangers. They're obsessed with destroyed the Power Ranger who shares their color. Key: In Space | Lost Galaxy | Monster Forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Body Users Category:Monsters Category:Size Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users